


Любимый Асгард может спать спокойно

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Оказывается, шутка про право первой ночи послужила поводом для претензий а-ля "Тони Старк одобряет насилие". Ну ок.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Любимый Асгард может спать спокойно

Что случилось?.. На землю сошел Бог? Кальтенбруннер женился на еврейке?(с)

— Ваше величество! Беда! Беда!

Всеотец Один всхрапнул и проснулся. Во сне он опять был молод, двуглаз, решителен и скор на расправу, тёмные эльфы окровавленными снопами валились под ноги Слейпнира, и верная Хель, его первенец, сокрушала осмелившихся противиться.

Одним словом, просыпаться не хотелось. Совершенно.

— Что такое? — грозно вопросил он, чувствуя, как от застарелого ревматизма ноет раненое при битве у Фолкерка колено. Ах, воинственная Шотландия! Вот уж где ни ему, ни валькириям скучать не приходилось… — Как посмел ты тревожить своего короля?!

— Беда, ваше величество! — задыхаясь, повторил гонец и на всякий случай бухнулся лбом об пол.— Я послан Хеймдаллем, и он в тревоге и страхе просит передать: на златоверхий Асгард надвигается ужасное бедствие!

Один попытался представить, какое такое ужасное бедствие могло заставить Хеймдалля прислать ему этого юродивого. На ум приходила только классика, но Лафей давно был мёртв, в чём же дело?

— Ледяные Великаны идут на нас войной? — для порядка уточнил он. Заполошный гонец замотал головой, не поднимая её от пола; звук был отвратительный, словно кто-то скрёб металлом по стеклу.

— Хуже, о Великий Вотан! Йотунхейм покорен и покорён!

Хм. Значит, Локи и его вечная потреба устраивать Рагнарёк по пятницам после славной попойки.

— Мой младший сын вновь строит козни и прямо сейчас подбирается к трону Асгарда? — Один даже обернулся проверить предположение. Вместо Локи с коварной физиономией и наточенным ножом за троном обнаружилась золочёная пыльная штора, и ничего более.

— Хуже, о Хинкар! Младший принц Асгарда нашёл покой для мятущейся души и занят в Мидгарде!

— Чем именно занят? — подозрительно уточнил Один. С Локи сталось бы подбить глупых смертных на что-нибудь отвратительное и опасное. — Конкретизируй.

— Он открыл дом мод и сделался знаменитым дизайнером, — давясь словами от стыда, сказал гонец. — Лучшие женовидные мужи Мидгарда приходят к нему за костюмами и называют волшебником.

— Глупость и похабщина, но безобидная, — проворчал Один. Неужели Вёльва восстала и возвестила наступление последних дней? — Надвигается Рагнарёк?

— О Альфедр, гораздо хуже!

Если бы Один мог вытаращить оба глаза, то так и поступил бы, но давняя жертва лишила его такой возможности, так что пришлось обойтись одним, хотя и крайне удивлённым.

— Что может быть хуже Рагнарёка? — осведомился он и подумал, что понял. — Тор решил жениться на той своей смертной?

— Что?.. — гонец даже приподнялся, забывшись, и вновь рухнул навзничь. — Нет, о Хар, всё ещё хуже! Могучий Тор сейчас помогает Мстителям, а в свободное время открыл школу кулачного боя и сделался чемпионом Мидгарда в тяжёлом весе!

— Мог бы и до супертяжёлого раскачаться, — заворчал Один, не чуждый спортивного азарта. — Если бы чаще поднимал гири и гантели, а не кружки с пивом! Что же тогда? Неужели Хель устала работать смертью, и нас в скором времени ждёт кризис перенаселения?

— Нет!

Один начал терять терпение.

— Иггдрасиль гниёт под корнями и вот-вот рухнет, увлекая за собой миры?

— Хуже!

— На нас надвигается ужасный безумный гигант, которого я не смогу победить?

— Если бы!

— Лафей возродился в одном из потомков и припомнил былое?

— Нет, о Херьян!

— Нагльфар вот-вот сойдёт со стапелей? Слейпнир охромел? Моё копьё затупилось? Госпоже Фригге нужно новое платье?

Гонец зарыдал и уткнулся лбом в помутневший мрамор пола. Один почувствовал, что сходит с ума, и одновременно — что заинтригован более всего на свете. Оставался только один вариант, маловероятный и дикий, но всё-таки возможный.

— Неужели, — ужасаясь самой возможности, медленно произнёс Один, — в Асгарде перестали родить хмель и лозы?

Страшно было даже представить себе такую катастрофу: трезвые эйнхерии, не говоря уж о валькириях, могли растащить мир на куски и толком не заметить.

— Нет, о Хардбард! — явно ужаснувшись самому такому предположению, возопил гонец. — И мёда, и пива наварено на славу!

С Одина было довольно. Он грохнул древком копья об пол, и весь серебряный Валаскьяльв заходил ходуном.

— Так какого же драного цверга ты тревожишь меня, незаконный ты отпрыск йотунской шлюхи и фенрирова отродья! — заорал он. — Что такого случилось, отвечай немедленно!

— О дуб ж-железной б-бури, — заикаясь от ужаса, выдавил слуга, — смертный по имени Тони Старк…

Один застонал. Слава о Тони Старке не просто дошла до Асгарда: она погостила, одолжила самого скорого коня и помчалась дальше. Может, Хеймдалль и не зря поднял тревогу…

— …грозится по-поднять Молот т-твоего сына, — икая, поведал гонец. — И стать — умоляю простить меня, о Всеотец! — с-стать…

— Владыкой Асгарда, — не выдержав, закончил Один. — Ну и что? Тор тоже достоин трона, но предпочитает шляться по Мидгарду и творить там что вздумается, якшаясь со смертными жёнами!

— Но он с-сказал… сказал, что первым д-делом…

— Ну! — рявкнул Один. Это было даже любопытно: что этот неуёмный кузнец мог выдумать такого? Массовый геноцид асгардской расы? Да нет же, на него непохоже. Выпить всё пиво и мёд? Кишка тонка, утонет в первой же бочке, несмотря на богатый опыт.

— Ввести право первой ночи! — выдохнул гонец. Глаза его казались двумя сваренными всмятку яйцами на бледном блине лица. — Он хочет изнасиловать всех жён и девиц Высокого Асгарда!

Один, успевший приподняться над троном, с грохотом сел назад.

— Право первой ночи? — повторил он, не веря собственным ушам. Да как этот наглый смертный посмел… впрочем, с него бы сталось! — В Асгарде?! И ты молчал! Объявляйте тревогу, никто не в безопасности!

Вокруг забегали люди, эйнхерии забряцали оружием, и через час Асгард, ощетинившись всем наличествующим оружием, пришёл в полную боевую готовность. Некоторые даже протрезвели немного. На крепостных стенах вовсю грели смолу и масло, боевые корабли разводили пары, с Фенрира сняли цепь, Змея выудили из вод и раздразнили тычками копий, готовясь спустить на наглого захватчика. Детей и женщин спрятали в глубоком подземелье, а госпожа Фригг, благоухая травами, в заполненной паром и дымом тысячелистника комнате варила наилучшие зелья. Колдуньи, служившие Асгарду под её началом, рвали на себе седые волосы и готовились стоять насмерть, но не допустить позора. По всему Асгарду рыдали, проклинали, призывали на помощь славных предков, пили, как в последний раз, точили мечи и копья, призывали милость Всеотца и Всематери, слагали хулительные ниды и клялись не посрамить честь.

К Тору отправился сам Хеймдалль и битый час пытался добудиться того, мертвецки пьяного. Добившись своего, он отставил в сторону копьё, которым только что тыкал наследника Асгарда под бока, и заявил:

— Твой смертный друг уже поднял Мьёлльнир?

Секунд сорок Тор пытался сфокусироваться на его лице, потом застонал и сел.

— Какого йотуна тебе надо?

Хеймдалль повторил вопрос, и Тор рефлекторно схватился за рукоять Мьёлльнира.

— Нет, — он тяжело выдохнул, отчего у Хеймдалля закружилась голова. Хорошую выпивку варят эти смертные. — Что за вопрос? Почему у тебя такая физиономия, словно отец тебе засадил Гунгниром под зад и до самой глотки?

Хеймдалль, как мог коротко, объяснил суть проблемы. К концу красочного описания пушек Асгарда, направленных в сторону Мидгарда, Тор застонал и гулко хлопнул ладонью о лоб, отчего застонал ещё громче.

— Друг Тони никогда бы такого не сделал, — заявил он, — что за глупости, Один Всеотец!

— Он-то меня и послал, — сердито ответил Хеймдалль. — Мы все знаем о талантах этого человека и о его упорстве. Уж если он поставил себе за цель надругаться над святым …

— Он занят! — завопил Тор, и собственный крик мучительным эхом загулял между висками, стучась о лоб изнутри.

— Коварными планами? Значит, мы не зря подняли тревогу! — Хеймдалль поудобней перехватил копьё. — Как ты можешь называть его другом?

Несколько мгновений Тор смотрел на него, пытаясь и явно не умея подобрать достаточно доходчивого выражения. Потом скривился и предложил:

— Идём к нему, сам убедишься, что зря поднял панику.

Добраться до Старка оказалось не так-то просто: его не было в Башне, не было в особняке, не было на базе Мстителей и уже лет пять не бывало в высотке-офисе родной компании. Устав от шатаний по городу, Тор не выдержал и треснул молотом о землю.

— Мстители! — рявкнул он. — Общий сбор!

Хеймдалль только что не протёр свои золотые глаза, когда не позднее чем через полминуты они оказались окружены командой, известной не только всей Земле, но и за её пределами. Халк играл мускулатурой, Наташа держала наготове ножи, взятый на испытательный срок Баки держался на полшага позади Человека-муравья, Алая Ведьма негодующе поправляла неоконченный макияж, а Клинт Бартон, ругаясь сквозь зубы, натягивал соскочившую с лука тетиву. Та ударила его по пальцам и заставила первым подать голос.

— Зар-раза! Какого чёрта, Тор?!

— Проблемы в Асгарде, — позабыв об учтивой речи, буркнул тот. — А где Стив и Тони?

— Папочка с мамочкой… — начал Клинт, но прервался на полуслове: в центр импровизированного круга бесшумно и торжественно опускался Железный Человек, держа за талию Капитана. Тот не казался смущённым или раздосадованным таким способом перемещения, а, напротив, улыбался.

— Легки на помине, — проворчал Клинт и получил незаметный, но крайне весомый подзатыльник от Наташи.

— Уймись.

— Что происходит? — Тони отщёлкнул маску и воззрился на собрание. — Где враги? Тор?

Тор ткнул под бок Хеймдалля.

— Смотри хорошенько, Галлинскайд, — велел он. — Кого ты видишь перед собою?

— Героя, — мгновенно ответил тот. — Великого кузнеца и мастера ядовитых речей.

Тони с удивлением переглянулся со Стивом; тот развёл руками, показывая, что знает не больше его самого.

— А насильника? — наседал Тор. — Мерзавца? Угрозу Асгарду?

— Ничего себе комплименты, — поразился Тони. — Такие не каждый день услышишь. Мне напоминать, что я гений, филантроп и миллиардер?

— Не нужно, — нестройным хором откликнулась команда, а Тор потёр висок.

— Мне кажется, — с нажимом предложил Стив, — что мы заслуживаем пояснений.

— Поверь, ты не хочешь слушать сагу о чужой глупости, — отмахнулся Тор. — Отправляйся домой, Золотозубый, и передай отцу, что его тревоги напрасны.

— Один тревожится из-за меня?! — поразился Тони. — Почему? Я понятия не имею, что происходит, но я точно ни при чём!

Стив кивнул и обнял его за талию откровенно привычным движением, естественным и простым.

— К тому же, — закончил Тор, отчаянно семафоря Хеймдаллю глазами, — как ты видишь, Тони занят! Что ему до асгардских жён?

— Минутку! — возопил Тони. — Как это мне может не быть дела до асгардских жён!

— Тони, — укоризненно произнёс Стив, и вскинувшийся было Хеймдалль тут же утих.

— Но я собирал Валькирии новые латы! — возмутился Старк. — Даже получил оптовый заказ от её подружек! Что, это и есть знаменитая асгардская рекламация?

— Хуже, — буркнул Тор, точно стыдясь за свой родной мир. — Это знаменитая асгардская паранойя.

После того, как Хеймдалль отбыл, а недоумевающая команда Мстителей разбрелась по своим делам, Стив негромко спросил у замешкавшегося Тора:

— Мы точно не должны знать, в чём дело?

Тор тяжело вздохнул и коротко объяснил ситуацию, не стесняясь в выражениях. К концу импровизированной, эмоциональной и слегка матерной висы у Тони глаза полезли на лоб, а Стив стоял со сложным лицом и, очевидно, не мог решить, что лучше: немедленно бросаться в Асгард, заступаясь за честь любимого, или сначала дослушать.

— Оху… — начал Тони, перехватил взгляд Стива и крепко взял его за плечо. — Кэп, остынь, они не со зла.

— Но как… в голову могло прийти! — рявкнул Стив. Тони тяжело вздохнул и скомандовал, обращаясь к Тору:

— Отвернись.

Тор послушно отвернулся, чувствуя, что за его спиной происходит неясная, но бурная деятельность. Потом Старк чуть охрипшим голосом произнёс:

— Отбой.

Губы у него, как Тор немедленно убедился, вспухли и влажно блестели — точь-в-точь как у Стива, гораздо более мирного, чем пару минут назад.

— Пусть их, — кивнул Стив, соглашаясь с чем-то несказанным — или, вернее, сказанным без слов. — Но теперь-то ты не будешь отказываться пожениться? Громко, чтобы даже до Асгарда долетело?

— О эта милая старомодность, — расхохотался Тони и тут же посерьёзнел. — Не буду. Пусть уже спят спокойно.


End file.
